powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuruhime
is , leader of the Kakurangers. She is 15 years old (turns 16 in episode 23 and is 33 by Gokaiger) and is the first female leader of a Sentai. Biography Kakuranger The twenty-fourth protector of the Seal Door, which held the Youkai and is more knowledgeable of the Youkai and their ancestors than her other team members. Tsuruhime is a strong girl who is looking for her missing father, Hakumenrou. Despite not being the Red Ranger, she is the real leader of Kakuranger because of her greater leadership skills than Sasuke. Despite frequent scoldings, Tsuruhime seems to gain respect for Sasuke as the series progresses. Before becoming a Kakuranger, she once fought alongside two other girls, Yukiyo & Tsukiyo, as one of the 'Punishment Sailor Sisters'. Super Sentai World .]] When Emperor Daidas and his army invaded Earth, Tsuruhime, alongside her team, joined with the four Sentai that came before them, the Dairangers, Zyurangers, Jetmen, and Fivemen, to defeat him. Ole vs. Kakuranger to be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai NinjaWhite is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War , Gouraigers and Shurikenger in the Legend War.]] Years later, Tsuruhime fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The NinjaWhite powers are later used by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. The Confused Ninja Tsuruhime, now in her thirties, reappears watching the GokaiGalleon sail over the city. She decides that her earlier plan of having the Gokaigers defend Earth by themselves is no longer necessary. Impressed that the Gokaigers have found Ninjaman, she leaves him to watch over them instead, also leaving it up to him whether to give the Greater Power of the Kakurangers to them. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger keys to their original owners. It is assumed Tsuruhime, Sasuke and their teammates have their powers once again and will work alongside Ninjaman to cut down evil in the shadows once more. Super Hero Taisen , Zyurangers, Dairangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Tsuruhime, alongside her team (bar Ninjaman), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting Gormin Sailors. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger NinjaWhite appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery Tsuruhime joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Leader Team, where she partnered alongside OhRed and fought against RyuuRanger and Red Mask of Martial Artist Team in the third round of the competition. When the match was interrupted by Gaisorg, none of the four Rangers present were able to defeat him. During the fight, RyuuRanger was knocked into the Moebius gem, indirectly winning the round for his team. Personality Out of all 5 Kakurangers, Tsuruhime was the only one to take her duties as a Kakuranger seriously when the group had finally come together. By far the most mature of the team, she was often forced to reign in the antics of her fellow ninja, which was often met with great frustration. As the group grew closer as a team, Tsuruhime grew to treasure her friends. She most often found herself working alongside Sasuke. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Tsuruhime in the tenth and eleventh episodes of the first season of ''Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base NinjaWhite is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars NinjaWhite appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Kakuranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Forms Appearances: Kakuranger Episodes 1-26, 29-53 - Beast General= : NinjaWhite's Juushou form, armed with the Kark Beaks. Forms Muteki Shogun's left arm. Its name is a pun on the compound Japanese word for . - Fighter= : Ninja White's Juushou Fighter form, armed with the . }} }} Legend Sentai Devices The is Tsuruhime's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The NinjaWhite Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as NinjaWhite. The key was also used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) in a commercial for Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. *When she, Don, and Joe became the Kakurangers while Gai became Shurikenger when they got a Gokai Change got mixed up. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers to escape from Action Commander Shieldon. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting against Action Commander Bibabu. *When the Gokaigers became the Kakurangers while fighting alongside Ninjaman against Action Commander Juju. *As part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. The Kakuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Kakuranger keys were defeated by Gokai Green. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Tsuruhime received her key and became NinjaWhite once more. - Nin Shuriken= NinjaWhite's power is additionally hosted in the . Through the Henge Triple Mix technique, Fuuka Igasaki (ShiroNinger) duplicated herself into HurricaneBlue and NinjaWhite to fight alongside herself threefold. }} Behind the scenes Etymology Her name literally translates to "Crane Princess". Portrayal '' pre-break eyecatch.]] Tsuruhime is portrayed by . As a child, she is portrayed by . As NinjaWhite, her suit actor was Rie Murakami. Notes *Tsuruhime is the first female Sentai leader. Her Power Ranger counterpart is also the first female leader. **At 15, she is also the youngest Sentai leader and youngest female Sentai hero. **She is also the second Sentai leader who isn't a Red Ranger, the first was Daigo's grandson. *Satomi Hirose and Teruaki Ogawa, who played Sasuke, would later do a guest-shot as a married couple in Tensou Sentai Goseiger. *Counting the pilots of her mechas' counterparts, she has the most Power Ranger counterparts of any Sentai hero with four. *She is the first female White Ranger to not have pink accents on her suit, followed by MagiMother and Zyuoh Tiger (but the helmet with pink eyebrows). Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! '' **Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery'' }} See Also *Haruka - First female Sentai ninja External links *NinjaWhite at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *NinjaWhite at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai White Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Ranger Legend Category:Kakurangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Ranger Category:Characters portrayed by Rie Murakami